Your World
by brittpinkie
Summary: She was always destined to be a part of his world. AU- Edward/OC...same universe as Twilight, except Bella doesn't exist. Please review, and I'll write more.


I collapsed in the dry grass and let out a highly audible sigh. My dad gave me a pointed look, while my brother's face clouded with exasperation.

"Brielle, are you honestly just going to sit there the entire time?" My dad asked sternly.

I nodded my head stubbornly, and crossed my legs underneath me; further cementing the fact that I had no plans of getting up or doing _anything_.

"Dad, I don't even know why we bothered making her come. She's not having a good time," my brother complained in an undertone. He let out a long sigh and continued propping up the tent that he and my dad were trying to construct.

Jeff was right; I wasn't having a good time- not in the slightest. My dad had dragged me along on he and my older brother's annual camping trip- bonding time, my dad had called it- and I was miserable. The idea of spending three hot days out in the Washington wilderness was not the least bit fun to me- especially when Ashley Comfrey had invited me to her slumber party that weekend. My dad didn't understand when I told him that Ashley was the most popular girl in eight grade, and that by turning down her invitation to her slumber party I was jeopardizing any amount of coolness I could ever dream of having when I started high school in the fall.

"Who wants to be cool anyway?" he had said, as he pushed me into the car earlier that morning. Obviously, my dad had no idea what the desires of a typical thirteen year old girl were.

"Come and help us pitch the tent, Brielle," my dad offered, and his tone was more of a plead than a command.

I sighed, and Jeff rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you're pissed that you're missing that slumber party or whatever, but get over it. I'm missing the big football game this weekend, but you don't see me being an ass about it."

"_Jeff_!" my dad scolded, "No cursing- you know that."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry dad, but seriously, Brielle…either help us out or just go sit in the car until Sunday, will ya?"

"Fine," I said, standing up and crossing my arms. "I'll just call mom and have her come pick me up."

My dad let out a long sigh that sounded more like a hiss. "_Brielle, _you know she's working all weekend. She can't take a four hour drive and come pick you up. Can you please just try to have a good time?"

"Tell Jeff to stop being such an _ass_," I spat back, using the same word he had used earlier.

"Tell Brielle to stop acting like such a bit-"

My dad cut both of us suddenly by letting out a loud, rumbling growl. "Stop it- both of you! Jeff, you are seventeen years old- stop acting like a child and quit fighting with your sister!" Jeff pouted, but remained silent. "Brielle, you are going to have a good time on this trip, whether you want to or not. It's rare that the three of us ever do anything together anymore, and it's our weekend to bond. Stop complaining, and help us set up camp."

I jutted my bottom lip out but didn't say a word. I knew my father was serious and there was no point arguing with him when he was angry. I uncrossed my arms and tried to look less irritated than I truly felt. Jeff looked at me and gave me a forced smile which I returned with a clenched jaw.

My dad watched the two of us and shook his head slowly. "I guess that's better than nothing. Look, Bri- if you don't want to help us with the tent, why don't you go and find some twigs for roasting marshmallows later."

"Okay," I complied, figuring that I would at least be able to take my time in the woods with that plan.

"Take Frisky with you," my dad added, referring to our family's golden retriever.

"Okay," I repeated. I called out for Frisky, and the two of us retreated in the wood, leaving my brother and father to set up our tent.

I trailed along slowly, not really looking for twigs at all, but aimlessly heading into the forest. I knew this weekend would be horrible from the moment my dad suggested I come along. It had always been his and Jeff's thing- their annual weekend camping trip- and when he suggested I come along, I was surprised. I figured it was mostly due to the fact that Jeff and I didn't get along so well- we tended to argue every time we were in the same room, and the tension was escalating this summer since my impending arrival at Jeff's high school loomed over us. It seemed as though ever since Jeff started ninth grade and made the football team, he had this whole "cool guy" attitude that made him too good to be seen around me.

It didn't help that all my friends loved coming over our house in the hopes that Jeff would be home after school too. He was good looking, I guess- he had our family's trademark brown hair and green eyes combo, and he was tall and muscular, like the stereotypical heartthrob in most teen movies. He knew how good he looked too, and it annoyed me even more that he played up on that fact. He would often crash my studying sessions with my friends by coming downstairs in just his basketball shorts. All my girlfriends would giggle and follow after him into the living room to listen to all of his "cool high school" stories, leaving me alone to do the studying in the kitchen by myself. He seemed to get some kind of kick out of how much my friends adored him. He simply made me gag.

I kicked a rock out from under me and Frisky chased it as it skidded along in the dirt. One thing was for certain- once I started high school I would _never_ be as stuck up as Jeff was. I looked almost identical to him- I also had green eyes, and my brown hair was long and wavy. Not that I was conceited, but I knew I was considered to be pretty. Still, I didn't use my looks as a way to get things in life or to impress people. I focused more on school and the small group of friends I had rather than seeking out popularity.

I guess that's why I was so surprised when Ashley had invited me to her party. I wasn't a geek or nerd, by any standards, but I wasn't exactly in the popular clique. Ashley certainly was, and when she asked me to her house, I was shocked and surprised. Even though I wasn't actively seeking out popularity, it would be nice, to just once sit at the popular kid table at lunch. Or have a date to the school dance.

I sighed slowly, and followed Frisky as he went to take a drink in the creek. I kneeled down and stuck my hands into the cold water. I cupped them and splashed my face with the handful of fresh water. The water dripped off my face slowly and I blinked through wet lashes and looked across the creek.

Frisky stood up suddenly from the creek and looked in the same direction I was. He stared intently into the wood, and his ears perked up as if he was hearing something I couldn't hear. He was still for several moments, and I quietly observed his strange behavior, until he started growling.

"Frisky, boy- what is it?" I asked, petting the dog on the head.

He growled again, and suddenly leaped across the shallow creek and bounded off into the woods.

"God!" I cried, and then splashed into the water and went running after him. "Frisky, no!"

I was in no mood to chase after our dog, but I knew my dad and Jeff would be mad if I lost track of him. I ran as fast as I could, but Frisky was still faster, and I was having a hard time keeping my breath as I chased the dog. I leaned over to catch my breath. When I stood back up, Frisky was gone. I sighed and then ran forward again, but halted shortly as I heard a loud howl echo in the woods.

"Frisky!" I cried, all my annoyance now gone and replaced with fear. It sounded like he had been hurt. I pushed forward, until I reached a shaded clearing, and my heart beat wildly as I took in the sight in front of me.

A big wolf- bigger than any one I had ever seen on TV or read about in any book- was at the edge of the clearing and was currently biting Frisky's ear. The wolf and Frisky were fighting, I realized, but the wolf was clearly winning. My mouth dropped in horror, and I realized there was nothing I could really do; the wolf was bigger than me and if I interceded, I was sure he'd kill me _and_ my dog.

My thoughts were jumbled as I watched the wolf continue to attack frisky. I thought of crying out for help, but then realized I would just draw the wolf's attention to me. Tears threatened to escape from my eyes as I watched my dog get mauled by the terrifying wolf.

In the next instance, something blurred in front of me and I heard a loud yelping. I couldn't see what was happening, and fear pushed me into the clearing with the wolf and Frisky. I looked around, and was surprised to see two boys in the clearing now as well. I had no idea how they had gotten there, but I suddenly felt calm and relieved as I stared at them.

One of them was holding the wolf by his neck and keeping him away from Frisky. He was tall- taller than Jeff even- and had golden blonde hair. He looked worried, but despite his wrinkled expression, he was extremely handsome. He didn't seem to notice my staring, and instead looked ahead at the other boy in the clearing.

My eyes slowly moved from the first boy to the other, and my heart nearly stopped beating completely. If I had thought the first boy was attractive, the other boy was simply the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He was also tall and had messy bronze colored hair, and a lean, muscular body. He looked almost like a model that had stepped out of a magazine or something, and I couldn't look away from him. I had barely registered the fact that he was cradling Frisky in his arms, as I stared openly at his gorgeous face.

"Get rid of the _dog_," the boy I was staring at said. His voice caused me to shiver; his tone was strong, but his voice sounded lovely- almost musical, in a way- and it took me a second to realize what he had even said.

"Wait!" I finally cried out, looking between the two boys. The boy with the wolf looked over at me with a surprised expression, as if he hadn't realized that I was there. "Don't do anything with my dog," I pleaded, glancing over to the boy holding Frisky.

The wolf snarled and the boy tightened his grip on its neck. I blanched and stared at him with surprise- somehow the boy seemed to be easily controlling the wild wolf. The other boy turned towards me and walked forward with Frisky.

"I've got your dog. Jasper's going to get rid of the wolf," he explained as he walked towards me.

The other boy- Jasper- took that as his signal and dragged the wolf off into the forest. My heart resumed beating steadily as the other boy reached me and placed Frisky on the ground at my feet.

Forgetting about the handsome boy, I dropped down to my knees and caressed Frisky as gently as I could. His fur was matted everywhere and he was bleeding heavily. Tears welled up in my eyes as I brushed over an injured spot on his side and Frisky let out a low yelp.

"He's hurt pretty badly," the boy said, and kneeled down beside me. "If I had've gotten here earlier, maybe…"

I looked up at the other boy, and my breath hitched. Up close, he was even more beautiful than he appeared across the clearing. His eyes were a light topaz color, and they reminded me of honey. He stared back at me, his expression serious, and I felt my self blushing a bit at the intensity of his stare. I licked my lips, which were suddenly dry, and quietly cleared my throat.

"Th-thanks for saving Frisky. How did you know?"

The boy smiled slowly, and I felt my heart stop beating again. God, it had to be some sort of dream- no one could ever be as beautiful as he was. "I…heard them fighting, and Jasper- he's my brother- and I decided to come investigate. Good thing we did," he added, and we both looked back down at Frisky.

Suddenly, the boy produced a long white bandage, which I hadn't noticed him holding before, and used it to wrap around Frisky's middle, which was the most injured. Frisky yelped again, and I petted his head in a comforting way.

The boy looked at me and smiled softly. "He'll be okay," he promised, as though he sensed my worry.

"I hope so. It's a good thing you guys came. I had no idea what to do."

"It wouldn't have been safe if you tried to do anything yourself," the boy said seriously. His voice was still amazingly beautiful, but his tone sounded almost as gruff as my dad's did when he scolded me for doing something stupid.

"How did your brother stop that wolf?" I asked, remembering the firm hold Jasper had around the wolf's neck.

"He's strong," the boy explained simply, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

I didn't bother asking for more explanation, as my mind drifted to other, more pressing questions. "We don't even know each other's names," I stated quietly. I stuck my hand out. "I'm Brielle."

The boy did not take my hand, but smiled instead. "Edward."

"Did you…are you camping with your family here?"

"Yes," Edward replied. "And you're here with your family too."

It didn't sound like he was asking a question but I nodded.

"They're probably waiting for you. I can carry Frisky back for you," he offered.

"Thanks," I agreed, and I stood up as Edward held Frisky in his arms again. We walked back towards the camp in silence, though every once in a while I found my eyes drifting back up at Edward. He stared ahead, but he caught my glances once and gave me a crooked grin.

We reached the edge of the camp, and I watched as my dad and Jeff unloaded the rest of our equipment from the truck, oblivious to my eventful search for the twigs. Edward put Frisky down on his legs, and to my surprise, the dog was able to hobble over to a shady tree and rest.

"Do you want to stay and have lunch with us?" I found myself offering. I didn't even know him, but for some reason, I wasn't ready for Edward to go yet. "We have extra lunch meat and stuff…"

Edward smiled but shook his head politely. "I don't think that'd be a good idea. My family is waiting for me, too."

I opened my mouth to protest, now desperate to have him stay, but he shook his head slowly, and smiled at me again. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again." He looked out at our camp sight with a strange expression, and then looked down at me with a slight grin. "You might want to get some twigs before you go back, though."

I wrinkled my brow, before remembering that I _was_ supposed to be gathering twigs. Then I turned back towards Edward. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

I stopped as I realized I was alone. Edward was gone. I didn't even hear him leave- there were no sounds of cracking twigs or anything to signify he had left. I looked around the shady forest for any signs of him, but he was no where to be seen.

"Brielle, what are you doing?" my dad called, as he spotted me at the edge of our camp site.

"I'm coming," I called. I made one last effort to see if Edward was around, but gave up as I realized that he had disappeared. I ran towards my dad as Jeff discovered Frisky on the side of the camp.

"What happened to him?" Jeff asked, his voice horrified.

I quickly told the story to them, though omitting the part where Edward disappeared out of thin air.

"Did you ask them if they wanted to stay for lunch or anything?" My dad asked. "There's gotta be some way we can repay them."

"I did, but Edward said he had to get back to his family. Maybe we can find their camp and say thanks," I suggested, really just hoping for another chance to see Edward again.

Jeff looked up from Frisky's side. "That might be a good idea. Good thing they showed up and got that wolf off of Frisky. He might not have made it if it wasn't for them."

I shivered again, this time out of fear, as I thought of the fight. I wondered then what Jasper had done with the wolf once he dragged it off.

My dad cupped my shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you and Frisky are both safe. Let's start lunch, and then we'll all go try and find your friends," he said, referring to Jasper and Edward. "I don't want you off in the woods alone anymore."

"Trust me dad, I'm sticking by your side the rest of the vacation," I vowed.

My dad chuckled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

He started a fire and pulled out a package of hot dogs. "Brielle, did you happen to get any twigs?"

I turned around, realizing that I had already drifted off into thoughts about Edward and Jasper, and blushed. "Uh…I think I might've dropped them when I chased Frisky."

Somewhere in the distance, I thought I heard a light chuckle.


End file.
